Weather Gone Crazy
by Ravenstargazer
Summary: As Queen Lily was watching her favorite weather show, a weather report interrupts the commercials explaining all sorts of crazy weather warnings. All of Equestria will be affected and even beyond that, will the ponies be able to fine safety? ( I have included some questions in the book that you can answer in the reviews or just answer it while you are reading )
1. Weather Report

Chapter 1: Weather Report

Queen Lily was watching her favorite show, Weather Goes Crazy, when the commercials began to show. She got up from her comforting couch to get a glass of water.

Lily was stopped when a commercial was interrupted by a urgent weather report. " Hmm? " she questioned to herself as she walked back over.

The report was airing as Lily was confused. " Out of control weather has been issued for the following places: " the news reported began listing every place in Equestria, " and finally Ponyville ".

Queen Lily gasped as she slipped on the rug in front of her. " WHAT!? ". The news reporter went on, " The warnings issued are: Tornados, Flash Floods, Hurricanes, Hail, and Thunderstorm warning have been issued for all of Equestria, keep to the safety rules, and stay safe, " the show turned back on as Lily just stood there in shock.

" How!? " Lily screamed to the top of her lungs as Co-Queen Layla entered the room. " Are you okay? " Lily immediately shook her head. She rewinded back to the news report as Layla was shocked as well.

" Well that is not good, we need to tell the oth- " Layla was stopped in her sentence by a rapid knock on the door. She opened up the door to find all of their friends.

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Co-Queen Amy, Co-Queen Sparkle, Tempest Shadow, Princess Skystar, and Capper all stood there.

" Well this is crowded, " Amy remarked. Layla nodded, " You all saw the weather report as well huh? " everyone nodded. " We need some place safe to stay, and if a lightning strike hit the water, we would be electrocuted, " Skystar commented.

" Then it's settled. We have to find a way to stop the storm best we can, and hope for the best, " Queen Lily smiled proudly.


	2. Fight the Storm

Chapter 2: Fight the Storm

Queen Lily thought of a quick plan and announced it as quickly as it came to mind. " Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight, can you help the Weather Team in Cloudsdale fight back the storm? " the ponies nodded and flew off into the distance.

" Capper, Princess Skystar, help the Hypogriffs to find a safe place to evacuate here, " the two nodded and began to run off as well.

" Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Tempest, help the ponies around town get to a safe place, " those ponies nodded and began trotting off.

" And finally, Layla, Amy, and Sparkle, can you help me start documenting the weather? Amy, I need you to record us for a weather report, " the alicorn queens nodded and began to get into the positions.

Lily was the first to speak as the camera began rolling, " This is Queen Lily speaking to you from my castle. If you have not already heard the warnings, you need to get to shelter now.

Layla pulled up the screen of a satellite image. It showed terrible weather going through Vanhoover. " If you are in Vanhoover currently you need to get to shelter immediately, I repeat get to shelter right now! ".

The camera stopped rolling as Amy was posting the video to the Weather Team Webpage. Co-Queen Sparkle was studying the forecast that was posted on the webpage as well.

Lily continued to get updates from Sparkle as they finally switched places. Sparkle began taking the updates and drawing many papers of the weather forecasts.

 **Meanwhile…**

The Weather Team was having trouble fighting back the medium strong winds that hit the skies. Rainbow Dash almost crashed into a tree, while Fluttershy was holding onto one as Twilight was studying the forecast in Vanhoover.

As Rainbow Dash fought the big winds, a strong gust hit her right in the face. " We are not turning back just yet! We have to batt- " her sentence was interrupted when…

 **What Happens Next?**

 **A.) Lightning Strike**

 **B.) Strong wind gust knocks her into a tree**

 **C.) The winds stop**

Rainbow Dash felt an electric bolt go through her. ( A. Lightning Strike). A big flash bolted in front of her eyes as she plummeted to the ground.

" Rainbow Dash? Are you okay? " Twilight dropped the clipboard full of papers as she rushed to her electrified friend. Rainbow barely let out a whisper, " No ".


	3. New Problems

Chapter 3: New Problems

Twilight looked at the unconscious Rainbow Dash laying on the rocky ground. She began yelling out for an ambulance as a pony finally drove near them.

Rainbow Dash was put into the ambulance as Twilight answered questions. " She was hit by a lightning strike, " she continued to explain as Fluttershy flew down.

" Oh no! Is she okay? " the whimpering yellow pony asked. Twilight shook her head, " She is unconscious right now but she should be okay soon. ".

Fluttershy thought of something, " I'll go tell Lily what has happened, " Twilight nodded as the pink maned pony flew off.

 **Meanwhile…**

Capper and Princess Skystar finally got to the top of Mount Aris. Skystar led the orange cat to the ruins of the old cave as they jumped into the water.

Skystar grabbed two bubbles and put them on the two friends' faces. She swam to her mom Queen Novo as Capper admired the beautiful structure.

" Hello honey, I suppose you heard the news as well? " Queen Novo asked as her daughter nodded. " We need to evacuate to Equestria to get the weather over with. The excess weather will head here and will be as bad as it is in Equestria, " she explained.

Queen Novo signaled an alarm as everyone lined up to leave the water filled home. Sighing, Novo used the pearl to turn everyone back normal as they swam up the water.

 **As That Happened…**

Fluttershy panted as she approached the big castle. When she walked in, she noticed Queen Lily doing another weather report as Amy recorded it.

When Lily finally stopped reporting, she walked over to Fluttershy. " Is everything okay? Whats happening with the weather? ".

Fluttershy finally gained enough confidence to speak, " It's more windy then usual as we were flying but Rainbow Dash had to be rushed to the hospital. A lightning bolt hit her ".

The four queens gasped loudly, " WHAT!? ". Fluttershy could only nod. Sparkle dropped all of the forecast papers she drew and rushed over to Fluttershy.

" We need to go check on her! " Sparkle screamed out. " I don't think that's possible… " Twilight walked into the room, soaked in water. " A flood is coming, and it's coming fast! ".


End file.
